The major symptoms of allergic or non-allergic chronic rhinitis are sneezing, rhinorrhea, and night time coughing which are brought about by mucosal swelling, hyper-responsiveness of the sensory nerves, and an increased number and augmented responses of secretory cells in the inferior turbinates, respectively. In particular, chronic severe nasal obstruction resulting from remodeling of submucosal tissues of the inferior turbinates due to dilation of the venous sinuses or fibrosis can interfere with the quality of life (QOL).
One strategy is the surgical treatment of chronic rhinitis; that is to physically eliminate the tissue of the inferior turbinate. Removal or ablation of the mucosal tissue including the surface epithelial layer has the disadvantage of postoperative complications such as crusting and an increased infection rate. Cauterization of the surface epithelia of the inferior turbinate using electrocautery, cryosurgery, or laser yields only short-term benefits to nasal breathing. Submucosal diathermy or cryosurgery also shows only a short-term effect. Turbinectomy is thought to have the greatest effect on nasal obstruction, and slight improvement in some rhinitis patients but it is accompanied by severe adverse effects such as bleeding, crusting, and nasal dryness.
Golding-Wood, who recommended cutting the parasympathetic nerve fibers in the vidian canal to decrease the parasympathetic tone to the nasal mucosa, introduced a different approach for the treatment of hypersecretion in 1961. Various approaches to the vidian canal were subsequently developed, and the method was widely employed in the 1970s. However, the original technique was abandoned at the beginning of the 1980s because of its irreversible complications such as dry eyes.
The pterygoid canal carries both parasympathetic and sympathetic fibers, namely the vidian nerve, to the sphenopalatine ganglion. Subsequently, these autonomic fibers, which relay in the sphenopalatine ganglion, reach the nasal mucosa through the sphenopalatine foramen as the posterior nasal nerve. Resection of the posterior nasal nerve has the effect of both parasympathetic and sympathetic resection in the nasal mucosa, similar to vidian neurectomy. In addition, this procedure, in which somatic afferent innervation to the nasal mucosa is also interrupted, can be expected to reduce the hypersensitivity and axon reflexes of the nasal mucosa. The posterior nasal nerve, which follows the sphenopalatine artery and vein, arises within the sphenopalatine foramen and can be easily identified. Furthermore, selective interruption of the posterior nasal nerves has no complications, like those of vidian neurectomy, since the secretomotor supply to the lacrimal gland and the somatosensory supply to the palate are intact, and overpenetration of the pterygoid canal does not occur.
Posterior nasal neurectomy, initially developed by Kikawada in 1998 and later modified by Kawamura and Kubo, is a novel alternative method in which neural bundles are selectively cut or cauterized from the sphenopalatine foramen. Autonomic and sensory nerve fibers that pass through the foramen anatomically branch into the inferior turbinate and are distributed around the mucosal layer. Therefore, selective neurectomy at this point enables physicians to theoretically avoid surgical complications such as inhibition of lacrimal secretion.